1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of extruded ice cream desserts and more particularly to the field of such extruded desserts with inclusions or variegated ingredients in them.
2. Discussion of the Background
Ice cream bars and similar desserts with additions or inclusions (e.g., fudge, caramel, chocolate, syrup, and dough) are becoming more popular. Such bars essentially consist of a primary ingredient such as ice cream into which distinct segments of a variegate or second ingredient have been inserted. The additional ingredient or inclusion can be a second kind/color of ice cream or a completely different material such as those mentioned above. The inclusions are preferably not mixed with the ice cream but rather inserted into it in distinct patterns such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,840,311; 5,378,483; and 5,425,958. U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,311 in this regard inserts a second ice cream to form the shape of the eyes and mouth of a face (see its FIG. 2). The other two patents add a hotter, thicker dough as distinct, side segments in their FIG. 3.
The process to add the second ingredient or inclusion into the ice cream can actually be quite involved, particularly if the inclusion has different properties (e.g., viscosity, temperature) from those of the primary ice cream. In doing so, it is important that the delivery of the inclusion or inclusions into the main flow of the ice cream be carefully coordinated. It is also important that the inclusions evenly and fully fill up the desired shapes of the inserting nozzles or dies (e.g., see again the eyes and mouth of FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,311). Otherwise the inclusions will not have a neat appearance (e.g., the face in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,311). Additionally, if there are any voids in the inserted inclusions, the extrusion may be difficult to cut in a smooth and neat manner. Further, the outer ice cream may collapse into the voids giving the outer, overall shape of the bar or other dessert an undesirable appearance.
With this and other problems in mind, the present invention was developed. With it, an apparatus is provided that fully and evenly inserts the inclusions into the ice cream. Additionally, the apparatus serves to gradually and progressively cool the inclusions (which normally are handled and delivered at a higher temperature than the ice cream) to substantially the same temperature as the ice cream for a neater insertion and a subsequent neater cut.
This invention involves an apparatus for making an ice cream bar or similar extrusion with variegated inclusions in it. The apparatus includes a main die having a section with sidewalls extending between upper and lower end portions and defining a cavity. In the preferred embodiment, a plurality of intermediate dies for insertion of the inclusions are positioned within the cavity of the main die spaced from the sidewalls thereof.
In use, ice cream or other primary ingredient is delivered into the cavity of the main die to flow along an axis from its upper end portion to its lower end portion. The ice cream is then extruded through the exit of the lower end portion and cut into bars. As the ice cream flows through the cavity of the main die, it passes along and about the intermediate dies through which the inclusions are flowing. The intermediate dies gradually and progressively change in cross-sectional shape from being round at the top to the desired shape of the inclusion at the bottom (e.g., narrow and elongated).
The gradual and progressive change in the shape of the intermediate dies allows the ice cream flowing past them to fully conform to the desired shape of the inclusion. Additionally, each intermediate die is preferably fed by two tubes so that the final shape of the inclusion (e.g., narrow and elongated) at the bottom of the intermediate die is fully and evenly filed. Further, the intermediate dies are preferably made of heat conductive, metallic material (e.g., stainless steel). In this manner, the inclusions (which are normally handled and delivered at a higher temperature than the ice cream) are gradually and progressively cooled to substantially the same temperature as the ice cream at the insertion location. The result is then a neater insertion and a subsequent neater cut of the extrusion.